In some instances, performing percutaneous medical procedures may require the insertion and/or maneuvering of relatively large medical devices through a patient's vasculature. However, inserting the medical device into the vasculature may result in undesirable forces being applied to the vessel walls. For example, as the medical device passes into the vasculature, it may make undesirable contact with one or more vessel walls. This interference may cause injury to the vessel as the medical device is navigated into calcified or diseased vessels. Therefore, in some instances an introducer is utilize to facilitate the insertion of medical devices into the vessel. Further, vessel trauma resulting from forces applied to the vessel wall by a medical device may be lessened by minimizing the size of an introducer used to access the vessel. Therefore, it may be desirable to design an introducer having a reduced insertion profile, yet capable of expansion when necessary (e.g., during the passage of a medical device therethrough).